Don't Stop the Music
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Alternate Timeline in which Tony and Steve meet as strangers at a party before the Avengers are fully assembled finding out as strangers they have more in common than they even could've thought.


Tony hated parties now. He wasn't supposed to be drinking as much. After his last big mess at a party, Pepper was constantly watching him to make sure he didn't make an ass of himself again. Not that Tony would mind so much about that part, but Pepper insisted that since they weren't at his own property for this party that they couldn't risk him damaging property with his suit.

So, alas, here he was at a boring event of Stark Industries own making. He was being forced out of his ACDC shirt and into a tux (monkey-suit) to go impress his new boss (based on profile, Tony just kept calling him 'Fury the Grumpy Pirate') and his possible new teammates (which, as Tony got preoccupied on tinkering with his suits, he 'forgot' to do his homework on them). All in all, Tony just was waiting for this night to be over.

Pepper was tying Tony's tie, laughing at the exasperated expression on his face. "It's only a few hours."

"This suit is uncomfortable," Tony commented sorely.

Pepper grins. "You think my heels and dress are any more comfortable than your outfit? Nope, but I am wearing it because as CEO – thank you very much again for that, really – of Stark industries I need to present a certain image. And as the owner of the company and a presently in-consideration Avenger, you need to be good tonight."

"You talk like we're still together, like all the time, you know that?" Tony shoots back frustratingly.

"Get yourself a decent partner to take over for me, and I will gladly go off and let myself actually be preoccupied with my husband, thank you very much," Pepper says, laughing. "Until that happens, you need a babysitter. I know that seems to you like me being the bossy girlfriend."

"One hour then I can leave?" Tony clarifies, reiterating the rule they made for awful parties.

Pepper nods. "Shake a few hands, kiss a few asses – I mean that figuratively, not literally my lovely playboy – and then you will be good to stand off to the side, and casually eventually sneak out."

Tony pouts. "So if I find a nice ass…it's off-limits?"

Pepper rolls her eyes. "As long as the person is not underage or an enemy, I don't care. It will probably make you a bit less grumpy to kiss some ass."

They finally arrive at the party, laughing. Tony comes out first, suppressing the urge to smash the cameras that these people found so precious. When he got inside, there was an university acapella group on the stage. He groans at their horrible choice of modern-shitty pop variations and takes a spot in a dark corner in the room. He figures an hour couldn't be so long when he could just hide it out. He was late, but that's alright. Nobody typically felt the need to talk to Tony, and for that much Tony was absolutely grateful.

When he settles by the side wall, he spots a fairly handsome blonde man in a sharp suit from behind, and speaking of behinds Tony gets caught red handed checking out his ass. However, since this particular man was shy, he just flushes. "Hi, I know that it's probably odd to think this, but it's making me a bit uncomfortable to have your glare on my behind."

Tony chuckles. "Sorry pudding-pop, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just privy to a good view."

"Thanks, I guess?" The blonde responds, laughing softly. "Well, it's something good. Otherwise, this party is boring. And I'm the type that rather be at home doing other things. Wait…that just serves to make me sound really boring, doesn't it?"

"Well then I am boring too, because all I can think about is getting home to my garage later to tinker with some of the projects I have been working on," Tony responds, smiling brightly.

"You don't look so awful yourself," the blonde replies. "I just think that I had bigger expectations, I heard the man who was planning this party had a decent taste in music."

"I don't think I've ever heard those words about," Tony paused for a moment, deciding for a moment he'd have a minute of peace, "Tony Stark's choice of music."

The blonde smiled. "Not everybody seems to understand rock, and while some of the music he likes may be a little intense, I think it's fascinating. Especially because rock seems to be timeless, and I don't think I can escape from anything timeless. I'm just pleasantly surprised, honestly, that you don't seem to know who I am."

Tony thought about it for a moment. "I'm really thinking the same about you. Although, I pride myself in the fact that someone doesn't hate my taste in music. I'm Tony Stark, and you are?"

"So you are Stark? I…well, I'm Steve Rogers," Steve said slowly. "I didn't think, honestly, we'd meet so politely. While we share a taste in music, Fury kept giving me the impression we wouldn't get along."

"That's because you are the first person that hasn't been bothered by my ever-present obnoxious teasing nature, muffin," Tony replied. Then, he heard himself. "Sorry, I'm sure it's an insult of sorts that I've been so mushy-cushy with the compliments."

"It's flattering, and fascinating," Steve replied. "I've always heard you were a playboy, I just had never thought you were interested in men."

"Only Pepper knows really," Tony says, thinking now really into it. "I guess it was a bit of an accident that I told a teammate, but yeah I'm not too specific about gender. I like what I like, and that's about it. The whole playboy-on-women thing is just one out of many ways to appease the press and keep them out of my real life. So, if you wouldn't mind, I don't really want to screw up the good dynamic I have going on here."

Steve flushes. "It's alright, I mean. No problem. As long as you keep mine, I'll keep yours."

Tony tilts his head, taking a moment to figure it out. Then, when he puts together the tiny compliments and fascination, he smiles gently. "Don't worry sugar, I've got you covered."

Steve then reaches out his hand and takes Tony, looking around before pulling him along. They are both laughing quietly, and when they get around to an isolated area, the laughing slows. Steve is leaning down and Tony is leaning up and their lips meet slowly, sensually.

The kiss doesn't last too long, and then they are parting and watching each other carefully. Steve flushes a bit as he realizes his arms are now wrapped around the billionaire. Tony smiles sweetly. "I hate to ask, but sweetheart, what do you want from me? I can tell inexperienced, and you are just about as inexperienced as they come. I just…I don't want you to regret anything."

"I want you, in whatever way you'd let me," Steve whispers shyly. "But, if it'd be okay, I'd ask it to not be here."

"That's fair," Tony says with a grin as he backs away and pulls out his phone, texting Happy to meet them out front.

Within minutes they are out the door and into the limo, and Happy is curiously glancing back. "Who's your new friend, Tony?"

Tony chuckles. "Steve Rogers, this is my ever-present driver and friend Happy. Happy, this is-"

"Captain America, huh? I heard something from Pepper about Tony being asked about the initiative," Happy began, laughing as he thought more. "However, you know, he's not exactly the most easy to get along with when you question his work."

"Oh really?" Tony asked, eyebrow raised.

"Remember when my wife tried to tell you to tweak your last project? You kicked her out of your house and ignored all contact for a week, childishly locking yourself down in the lab for the whole time," Happy said as he drove them up to Tony's building, which wasn't far from where the party was at.

Steve shrugged. "We'll just have to find some way to make it work then."

Tony just smiled brightly at Steve, and was glad that it only took five more minutes following Happy's small talk about how obnoxious he was (warning the new one, as he claimed it) and asking how the heck they both managed to sneak out of the party so early.

"Pepper merely said I had to show up, and this one looked more bored than I was," Tony said slowly. "Did you know he likes my taste in music? I didn't even think that was possible, due to you other judgmental bitches I call my friends."

Happy nods. "That's fair, but we're here, so go do whatever you have to do. If you need a ride home later tonight or in the morning, Steve, just have Tony text me and I will come around. Cabs in New York aren't worth the trouble."

"Thank you Happy," Steve said with a wide smile as he climbed out of the car.

Tony thanked Happy again before getting out of the car after Steve, shutting the door behind him and waiting for the car to drive away before grasping Steve's hand and running inside.


End file.
